Photo
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Photos is all he have of her. It was the thing that brought them together but fate has it's own way of seperating them. Gaara knew that as long as he looks at these photos, everything he has done with Hinata was real.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Ryan Cabrera song.

**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot because I can't bear to write another long epic story of GaaHina. I barely updated some of it. I'm so sorry for being such a bad author.

Okay, you might have noticed the bolded word. It is a song from** Ryan Cabrera called Photo**. My friend gave me this song and I was inspired to write this once shot. You will do me a favor to hear the song while reading this story and leave me a review.

**Please read, enjoy and review. Thanks.**

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

**-Photo-**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxox **

I take out those photos from my pocket and take a look at it. I can't help but smile at it. As I take a look at it, I remember this one photo. It was where the three of us took a long time ago. Looking at it, it reminds me of the first time I have noticed her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto was telling me about how he should have advance into a jounin straight away without being a chunnin and that's when she came, holding a camera in hand.

"Na-Naruto-kun, are-are you busy?" She asked him. She was a bit nervous but she managed to speak out her mind. She looked at her feet, waiting for his answer.

"No Hinata, why?"

"I-I want to t-take a photo w-with you…" She said and then she looked at me and smiled. "…and Gaara-sama too."

Naruto patted my back and said that it will be wonderful to have a group photo so I nodded. She set the camera and then she run, standing in between us. I tried to put up my best smile. The camera flashed and the photo came out. Naruto took it and commented how wonderful the photo came out to be. He then asked her if he can borrow the camera so he can take picture with Sakura.

She agreed to let him have it. Naruto thanked her and left to find Sakura. I can see the sudden change on her sunshine face. She looked down and rubbed her eyes. I walk back to where I put my bag and took out my camera. I showed it to her and she looked up at me, puzzled.

"Let's take some picture of Naruto but, we can't tell him that we are doing so. This is a revenge for making fun of me in front of everyone last time. So, are you with me?" I asked her. Everyone can see that she has something for Naruto but this friend of mine has been too dense to know. She nodded in agreement.

We begin to search for him and then took his picture whenever we found him in a very funny situation like the time where we found him being chased by girls because he was mistaken for Jiraiya-sama and the time where he had a bad stomachache and he ran around the whole village to search for a toilet when he can have go back home.

"Here." I handed her those photos of him. She took it and looked at me. "Isn't this what you want?" I asked her.

She smiled and cried in happiness as she accepted the picture. "Thank you so much Gaara-sama."

I couldn't help but smiled at the girl. It's nice helping someone. You will receive the same thing in the end, that's what Temari-nee-san said to me every time.

We did this for a couple of days when I'm free and I found that really nice. I have a few good laughs when I look at those photos. Me and Hinata will meet everyday, on top of the rooftop and then we will search for him. She will be the one to track him and I will be taking the photo.

"This is f-fun isn't it, Gaara-sama? T-Thank you so much for d-doing this with me." She bowed. I chuckled and look at her. I begin to notice how beautiful she was when she smiled. I hope I can see those radiant of her everyday.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I keep on looking at the photos I have and found one that I treasured the most. I place it on top of my chest as I closed my eyes, remembering those moments…

There were this day that we found Naruto confessing to Sakura that he loved her. Sakura finally accepted him. He was jumping for joy over it. I look at Hinata to found her rubbing the tears coming from her eyes.

"I s-should have b-been more p-persistent but…I w-was a-afraid." She sobbed. "If I-I was a l-little m-more initiative…"

I can't help but feel sorry for the girl. I looked back at Naruto to see him trying to hug Sakura but then, he was knocked down by her and he was send into the wall of a building. I then took a shot of that. The camera then printed out the photo. I hand it to Hinata and she looks at it and smiled.

"I think this will be the last picture of him now." She took out an album from her bag and placed it in it. "Sayonara, Naruto-kun." She said as she closed her album.

"NARUTO! If you want to hug me, don't do it in public next time." Sakura scolded him. She chased him and he was running for his life and then, I heard giggles from her. I took my camera and took a picture of her. She was shocked for a moment. I didn't know why I did that suddenly, but I really like her like that. The photo came out and then I showed it to her. "You look really pretty when you smile." I said to her.

She took a look at it and then she smiled again. "Gaara-sama, let's…let's take photos…photos of ourselves this time." She said and then she reached her hand to take my camera. I let her have it and then she took a picture of me. I look at her in surprise and then turn away.

"I look ugly Hinata. I'm not worth taking photo of." I turn away from her, my heart beating fast.

**A photo can say a thousand things but it can't say the million things I want to say.  
A photo can capture the way we were, but it can't capture the way we are, cause you're far away.**

"That's…That's not true. You look fine Gaara-kun. P-Please…Just this time… for me. I-I already have all the photos of m-my friend except for you."

**What it's like to know you**

"Just this time." I smiled at her. She chuckled and then took a photo of me again.

"You-You look really n-nice when you s-smile too. Please smile a-always, Gaara-sama." She stuttered. I nodded in agreement.

From that moment, everytime I went to Konoha, I was really eager to meet her again. We will take photos wherever we are, no matter if it was raining or sunny. Doing this became one of our past times and I found it really enjoyable because...I'm doing this with her.

"Welcome Gaara-sama." Hinata said and bowed. She was the ninja in charge of welcoming me this time. I was delighted to see her. She then looks up at me and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

She walked up to me and adjusted my hat. "There. It was a little out of place just now."

I can only stare at her at that moment. "Thanks."

"It seems that my brother has found a friend." Temari got out from the carriage and then stand beside me, grinning at Hinata.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. L-Let me introduce myself. I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata, K-Kazekage-sama." She said suddenly, bowing to me again. I was taken aback by her sudden change. "Hokage-sama has ordered me to t-take care of all your need this time. I hope I can be of help."

"There's no need to be this formal Hyuuga-san. My sibling will understand. You are my friend so you don't need to be that formal."

"Ah, yes, Gaara-sama."

"Gaara will do just fine." I assured her.

"Yes, Gaara-san. Come, let me take you to your chalet. Tonight's festival will be awesome… I hope e-everyone will enjoy it." She walks in front of us. We followed her and I can't help admiring her from the back.

"Gaara-ototo, I didn't know you have such a pretty friend. I knew you had it in you. It runs in the family." Kankuro teased me.

"Shut up or I will shut you up myself. I understand you are a womanizer but don't match me up with you, perverted brother of mine." I glared at him.

"WHY YOU!" He shouted.

"Hey you two, cut it off." Temari stopped us and sighed. "This will be a long day."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the festival started, I was showed to my sit next to the Hokage, Tsunade-sama. I can watch the whole performance from here clearly.

"How do you like the festival, Gaara-san."

"It seems you have done another splendid job, Tsunade-sama." I complimented her.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." She then glanced over her shoulder and ordered Hinata who was standing behind us. "Hinata, will you bring Gaara-san to the square for a dance." She ordered her. Hinata hesitated for a moment before accepting the order. She then turns to me. I got up and bowed to her like a gentleman to his lady before they dance. I hold her hand with mine and we got into the dance square.

Everyone moved to give us space like we were the spotlight for the festival. The music begins and we waltzed. She was amazing, that's all I can say. I left hand on her waist and the other with her hand. We were so close. I can smell her scent. She smelled so good. As soon as I realize, the music stopped. We bowed again and I went back to my sit. Everyone clapped their hands after that.

"I see you are pretty amazing Gaara-san. Please save me a dance next time." The Hokage said as I got into my sit. I smiled as I was quite flattered by her word. I turn my head to the back to where Hinata was. She was standing silently there and then she noticed me. She glanced away quickly, her face flushed.

I walked up to her and asked her if she will like to accompany me for a walk. She nodded and we walk into town where the place was crowded with people playing game at the stall and bargaining with the stall owner. I walk over to one of the stall and got a necklace. I then showed it to her.

"For me?" She asked.

"Yes, for you. This is for being such a good friend." She held her long hair up so that I can put on the necklace for her.

"Thank you so much, Gaara-san. It's really beautiful."

"It's the least I can do."

"Gaara-san…" She twitched her finger.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked her.

"That's this place I-I will like to go. I w-want to go to the Waterfall Lake. The scenery there is really n-nice and they say that there's a cave behind the waterfall. I-I want to h-have a look for it myself."

"Sure." I agreed.

We went there later by horse. Indeed, the place has its unique touch to it. The sound of the waterfall was amazing. I never thought it will be this nice. We got down from the horse and took a look at the place. She ran to the lake and feels the water to her feet.

"Come on Gaara-san." She urged me to come. I was not that type of person who was fond with water. When I didn't response, she splashed water at me. I gave up and ran to her, trying to get my revenge for splashing water at me. We were then chasing each other. Laughter can be heard around the place. It was really a nice moment and this time when I saw her, I saw her as someone different. I couldn't deny my feeling for her but I don't know how she felt toward me. I was just like a friend to her but deep in my heart; I wanted it to be something more.

I smiled and then I captured her from behind. "Got ya." We laughed in joy and then she turned to me. Placing her hands on my chest, she looked at me carefully, reading every feature on my face.

I gazed at her lovely eyes as my hand caressed her back and slowly to her face.

**What it's like to touch you  
Yeah...**

"G-Gaara-san…" She said, so softly that I have to strain my ear to hear it.

"Just call me Gaara, Hinata." I told her. She was in my arms now and it felt so right.

"I don't know when I felt this way and when I started to change but Gaara… I love you."

**When you told me that you loved me**

"Really?" I asked her stupidly, wanting to know if it was for real.

**Were those just words?**

"Gaara, this is what I want you to know. I need you. I want this."

**You can't tell me you don't need me**

"It will hurt me if you say you don't need me, Hinata."

**And I know that hurts**

"It'll hurt me if I were to say that." She said while resting her head onto my chest.

I cupped her chin and leaned my head closer to her. Our lips touched and it was heavenly. It felt right in so many ways. We enjoyed this kiss, under the moonlight. Fireflies were everywhere, like if they were welcoming us for being a new couple.

We went under the waterfall and into the cave behind it. We kissed each other like there were no tomorrow. Her hand found its way to my pants and mine was already unbuttoning her cloth. That was all I can remember. When I woke up, we were wet and naked but warm in each other embrace.

She looks up at me tiredly, and smiled. "Do you think it is happening too fast, Gaara?"

"No, it's just right. Even though this seems really sudden but Hinata, you are all I need." I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. "When I come back next time, you will be my honorable wife. Please wait for me, Hinata."

"Yes." She snuggled closer to me, making me feel excited once more. I leaned closer to her, breathing her scent. I'm happy to have her with me. 'This was not a dream, this is real.' I told to myself.

I went back to Sunagakure later, with a new heart and a new goal. "I will be there for you Hinata the next time I come back." I took out the photo of us together in the cave. I blushed at the sight of it. Her wet long hair was clinging to her face and her body was so beautiful. She was so timid and small compare to me but that make me felt that I need to protect her more. Riding on my horse, I sighed, wishing that she was here with me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The Hyuuga Manor**

"I will like to have your daughter's hand in marriage, Hiashi-sama." I bowed at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and shifted. "No. Hinata is the heir of our clan. I can't just let her married you and go to Sunagakure. I'm so sorry. This is our rules. I hope you can respect it, Kazekage-sama. We all do our respect" He bowed to me.

'No, this can't be.' I thought to myself. Hinata was sitting next to her father looking at him. I look at her for an answer but all she gave me was her tears.

"My father was right. I'm being selfish for not thinking for the best of our clan. I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama." She got up and left. I stared into space. Tsunade-sama was beside me, patting me, telling me that I should forget her.

I left the place and got back into my carriage. I took out those photos that I have been keeping. Holding it and looking at it, this is all I got of you. How I wished that they will be a day where we can have another shot.

**Cause I'm looking at your picture**

**Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day, you and me will have…**

**One more shot**

Spending almost everyday in my office, consuming all the time I have in my work. This is how I can stop thinking about her.

"I felt lost without you. I felt lonely without you."

**Timing, lost minutes and moments  
Yeah, I might be lonely, girl**

Even though I was, I'm never afraid because I know that one day, everything will be right.

**But I'm not afraid  
In a second, it all comes right back to me**

Every time I felt despair have taken the best of me, I will just look at these photos of you and then I knew that everything is fine. I will never forget you and I know that you will never too.

**No, nothing's forgotten now  
Yeah, everything's saved**

**You were my life  
You were my faith  
You gave me hope everyday**

'When you told me that you loved me, I thought it was just words…You can't tell me you don't need me because I know that hurts you if you did. I'm looking at your picture now because this is all I've got.'

I got out from the carriage and look around. Temari ran out of the carriage and hugged Shikamaru straight away. Me and Kankuro shakes our head in defeat over our sister's action. Everyone was there and Naruto was here too with Sakura. I smiles to them in return.

"Kazekage-sama. Welcome to Konoha. It will be an amazing year this time in the Jounin exam." Hyuuha Neji wishes me.

"Ah." I nodded.

"There's someone who will like to meet you Kazekage-sama." He said. I look at him in surprise.

"Who?" I asked him. All of them moved away in cue, giving the person space to see me.

"Gaara…"She said in those lovely melodies of her. I smiles at the sight of her. I can feel my eyes burning with tears.

'**Maybe one day…Just one day, you and me will have one more shot.'**

**Pandora:** Okay, how was it? Haha, I'm still listening to the song. It's so nice and touching. Well, if you don't get where are there now and everything. I will explain it to you.

Gaara is sitting inside the carriage and he was thinking back of the time he was with Hinata. See the past tense? Haha. There's flashback and I did my best to do it nicely.


End file.
